Let Me Rescue You
by cantbetamed5656
Summary: Karma is happy. Amy is broken. All Reagan wants is Amy. No matter what that entails. Reamy. Karmy friendship.


**So this came to me while I was showering tonight. So I hope you like it. **

**I own nothing. **

**Reamy. **

Chapter 1

Amy POV

"_I think we need a break from each other," Karma said _

"_If that's what you want then okay," I responded. She walked out of my room and for the first time in my life I didn't follow her. _

That was a bit dramatic to begin that way right? Well that's where I ended up: with my best friend walking out of life and I didn't feel the need to go after her. Sounds cold right? Wrong. Once I tell you about all the shit I've been through with Karma, I'll promise you will applaud me. So let me start from the beginning, like all the way to the beginning.

**LINEBREAK**

"You're confused."

"I love you Amy… just not like that."

It's been three days since the _incident _and I think it's safe to say I feel like shit. And if you don't know what incident I'm talking about I'll sum it up. Girl A and Girl K are best friends. Girl K decides to fake being lesbians. Girl A (foolishly) agrees to go along with her. They kiss and Girl A realizes she's been in love with Girl K since they were younger. Girl K meets Boy L and eventually "fall in love" with each other. Girl A confesses that she loves Girl K. Girl K completely destroys Girl A's heart. Girl A gets drunk and sleeps with Boy L. Now here we are. If you're confused then you should really watch the show.

I have only left my bed to use the bathroom. Lauren had to come and force food down throat. I have never felt more terrible about myself than I did right now. I slept with my best friend's boyfriend. How much worse of a person can I be?

"AMY! Get your ass out of bed right now." Lauren yelled from my door

"Yeah Amy come on it's been two days. We hate seeing you like this" Shane said as he sat on my bed "We love you, and it's hurting us that you're hurting"

Damn you, Shane and your words.

"Okay, enough with the words. You're burning me with your words. What do you want?" I said as I sat up.

"You look like shit" Lauren said, "You smell like shit too." I snorted

"If you wish to insult me, I'm going to go back to bed"

"No! You're already up and we have to go to school" Shane said

"I'm not going"

"Amy, you have to face Karma sometime" Lauren said

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be now does it?"

"Okay, that's it. Get your ass up, take shower and be dressed in 30 minutes. I tried being nice but obviously that's not working. You've missed school yesterday, so you're going today. End of discussion. Breakfast will be waiting when you get downstairs." And with that she turned on her heel and went downstairs.

"She scares me sometimes" I mumbled

"It's her way of showing she cares. She yelled at Karma at lunch yesterday and threw a cup of lemonade on her and said I quote "That's for fucking over my sister" it was epic. Probably going to be the talk of Hester" I smiled and looked up at Shane

"Shane, my heart literally hurts. I don't want to feel like this anymore" He engulfed me in a hug. I relaxed in his arms.

"I know sweetie, it's going to hurt like a bitch for a while but it will get better. I promise. Now get up and shower. You smell awful." Then he got up and left.

I crawled out of bed and dragged myself in the shower. I let the hot water burn my skin. I wet my hair and eventually got to the washing my body part of the shower I'm going to see Karma today. And Liam. Oh god. Kill me now. I got out the shower and got dressed in black jeans, a t-shirt, converse, and a big hoodie. I threw some make up on to try to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. I got downstairs and ate breakfast.

"I have to tell you guys something" I said. Shane and Lauren looked at each other then looked at me. "After you left me, I continued to drink and I got really drunk and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

"Just spit it out Amy" Lauren interrupted

"I slept with Liam." Silence.

"You did what?" Shane yelled

"I was drunk, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made"

"Oh my god. You slept with Karma's boyfriend." Lauren said

"I know that, I feel awful about"

"We'll talk about this later on when we get home form school."

**LINEBREAK **

I got to school and out my hoodie and my head down. I got to my locker and caught a glimpse of red hair down the hall. Oh no. I quickly turned around and walked the other way. I have to talk to her but today will not be that day.

"_ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL. ALL CLASSES ARE CANCELED TODAY!" _Principal Penelope's voice rang throughout the school.

Oh great. I walked to the front of the school and found Lauren and Shane sitting together. I greeted them and sat down. I felt eyes staring at my back and took every ounce of willpower not to turn around, but I didn't have enough to hold out. I turned around and her brown eyes met my green ones. That familiar pain in my chest came back. I turned quickly and tried to listen to the instructions for today.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down. Today we are going to celebrate Hester's 60th Birthday! So all classes are canceled and we'll be having a really big birthday party. Lunch will be catered today. You're not allowed to leave unless you have permission like every other day so try to make the best of it" Penelope said "Go to your homerooms and you'll see what you're doing today. Dismissed."

I walked quickly to my homeroom; thank God Karma and I aren't in the same homeroom. I got to the classroom and sat in the back of the classroom and put my headphones in.

_If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of  
Then cool is just how far we have to fall  
And I am not immune, I only wanna be loved  
But I feel safe behind the firewall_

_Can I lose my need to impress?  
If you want the truth, I need to confess_

_I'm not alright  
I'm broken inside, broken inside  
And all I go through  
It leads me to you, it leads me to you_

It's pathetic but it's true. The one person I trusted with my heart broke it without a second thought. Maybe I'm being a little harsh. You can't control whom you love and whom you don't love.

_Burn away the pride, bring me to my weakness  
'Til everything I hide behind is gone  
And when I'm open wide with nothing left to cling to  
Only you are there to lead me on_

_'Cuz honestly, I'm not that strong_

_I'm not alright  
I'm broken inside, broken inside  
And all I go through  
It leads me to you, it leads me to you_

_And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, closer to you  
And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, closer to you  
And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, closer to you  
And now I'm moved, and now I'm moved, and now I'm moved_

Ever feel like you're drowning, well I've already drowned. And no one is there to rescue to me.

_I'm not alright  
I'm broken inside, broken inside  
I'm broken inside, broken inside  
And all I go through  
Leads me to you, leads me to you_

_I'm not alright  
I'm not alright  
I'm not alright  
That's why I need you_

I really wished I didn't need her as much as I do.

Lunch rolled around and I was already over today. Luckily the nurse here likes me enough to hide out in her office all day. She diagnosed me with a "broken heart". I wasn't missing out on the catered lunch though. I walked to the cafeteria and when I entered I could feel eyes on me. I walked to Shane's table and sat down next to Lauren.

"I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" Lauren asked

"The nurses office" I answered. She narrowed her eyes at me and I shrugged

"You can't hide forever," she said

"She's right Amy."

"I know that. I'm going to hide forever, but is it okay for me to need a little more time?" I said a little louder than I meant. Now practically the whole cafeteria was listening in on us. I got up from the table and proceeded to walk to the door. Tears were building up in my eyes and they were threatening to spill over. And here's where the story changes. Because I ran right into something and it knocked me on my ass. I sat and apologized until my vision cleared and I looked at her. God she was beautiful.

"No harm done, I wasn't paying attention." She said as she helped me up onto my feet. I just stared at her. She looked really hot in her catering outfit. We should have these catered lunches more often. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered. I noticed I knocked her platter of shrimp. "I'm sorry for the shrimp though," She laughed

"They'll be okay, you like shrimp?"

"Like them? That's an understatement if I ever heard one. I love them" she smiled at me

"My name is Reagan" I was about to answer but I heard someone yell her name in the distance. "Shit" she mumbled, "I really have to go, it was nice running into you" and with that she was gone.

Yeah it's official. I'm going home.

**And there's the first chapter of the story! What do you think? Let me know in a Review please! Critics are welcome! Let me have it! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
